


Untitled ABO

by Androidsheep



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androidsheep/pseuds/Androidsheep
Summary: Jesse Eisenberg吃布洛芬、左洛复，也吃Omega抑制剂。有一天他突然将Omega抑制剂掺进他的抗抑郁药物里面一起吃，结果导致了比抑郁症和焦虑症同时发作更加严重的情况，他发情了。
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 2





	Untitled ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 别家cp都有ABO，我cp没有这合适吗？激情产出宇宙第一篇jewnicorn ABO！  
> 警告：看完summary就应该知道这东西有多雷，确认ok再往下看。胡编乱造的ABO设定，不严谨的时间线，pwp，发情期，标记，成结，轻微angst，mpreg提及。角色不属于我。

Jesse从来没闻到过自己的信息素是什么味道，或者说，即使闻到了也不在意。他是禁欲的代名词，反正就算有人不幸闻到了他的信息素，也不会陷入当场发情的窘境。或许他就是一个天生没有信息素味道的omega。

事实上，他自从青春期起就开始严格服用Omega抑制剂，所以从来没有意外发情的情况发生，而那段时间有的是事情比发情期更加让他焦虑。他那些紧张、局促不安的特质更不会吸引一个alpha为他停留，Jesse平安无事地渡过了他的青春期，甚至为此有些沾沾自喜。

所以现在这种状况Jesse完全不知道应该如何处理。在下午，他以为是在雪地的拍摄让他有些眼眶发热，身上莫名其妙出的一层热汗微微沾湿了属于Mark的灰色卫衣。他跑到开始蹲在路边呕吐，直到David Finch走过来向他道歉，让他回去休息一下。

Jesse没能说话，他像是嗓子被堵住了。他独自从片场默默开车回到了酒店，焦虑和燥热浪潮一般地一波一波涌了上来。他把头靠在车座的软枕上大口大口喘气， 松开安全带让自己呼吸得轻松一点，结果突然感觉到被沾湿的不仅是他的衣服里衬，还有身下的地方 。

现在他知道了，这是Omega发情的前兆。

Jesse立刻从车子的座椅夹缝找出一块腺体膏药，谢天谢地，它还在这儿。这块膏药应该足够支撑他走到房间，去拿那管他以防万一放在床头柜里面的抑制剂。

他把它贴在了自己的腺体上，心惊肉跳、惴惴不安地往自己的房间走，身体的不适和出汗让他一路都很难受。Jesse赚得了从出生以来的所有的幸运，让他在回来的路上只碰到了几个beta，直到他头晕目眩地用钥匙艰难地戳着门锁的时刻——

“Jesse？你的拍摄完成了吗，今天如何？顺利吗？”

Damn it，是Andrew，毫无疑问是一个alpha，他该死地体态轻盈地走在房间的走廊上，像一只轻快的小鹿，手里甚至还拿着一瓶碳酸汽水。

有alpha的靠近让Jesse更加控制不住自己，他的手指已经拿不住东西了。他放弃了对门锁的残害，额头顺势贴在门上，整个身子止不住地往下滑落。同时他说：“Andrew，别过来，拜托。”他此时才发现自己的声音如此无力而沙哑。

“怎么了？Jesse，你又不舒服了是不是？”Andrew蹙着眉头，浑然不觉地靠近，无公害到让Jesse开始为自己的信息素可能会影响到他而产生愧疚。他的房间就在Jesse的旁边，事实上，就算他现在没察觉，Jesse的气味也会透过墙壁的缝隙，自顾自地引诱他。

而此时Andrew停下了他的脚步。

该死，他一定是闻到了。

“Jesse……你……？你是……你是不是……”Andrew结结巴巴地说，脸色慢慢涨红。

“是的，我恐怕遇到了点麻烦。”Jesse无意识地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，尽量让自己因高热而混沌的大脑保有理智，“……我需要你帮我，但、但不是性意味上的。”

他不知道自己为什么要加上后面那句话。

“你得先进到房间里。”Andrew靠过来，他能感觉到他摒住了呼吸，手指迅速而轻地从Jesse的手中拿过钥匙，指尖碰到了一点又飞速移开。他的信息素肯定是吵到他了，而且味道难闻，惹人讨厌。Jesse想向Andrew道歉，可是他发出的只有不由自主的难为情的呻吟。

Andrew刚一把Jesse塞进了房间里，Jesse就不由自主地向他的床倒去，冰凉的棉质床单贴着他的皮肤，让他已经快烧起来的大脑和皮肤都感觉好受了一点。事实上他感觉自己在经历一场来势汹汹的高烧，为什么没有人提醒他Omega的抑制剂不能和某些药物混用？

“抑制剂在哪里？”Andrew快速翻找东西的声音听起来有些喘。

“……最上面的抽屉，床头。”Jesse把脸贴在他的枕头里磨蹭，不由自主地磨蹭地还有他的下身，“但是，我恐怕，你要先给我一个临时标记。”

没有被标记过的Omega在经历发情期时，单纯使用抑制剂不仅不能解决问题，还会让下一次情潮来得更快更痛苦。能解决一个发情期omega的只有alpha，该死的进化理论。

“好、好吧，嗯……”Andrew结结巴巴地说，但是似乎没有动作，他甚至不太敢靠近Jesse躺着的床铺。于是Jesse主动揭开了腺体上面贴着的闷热的胶布，气味立刻在狭小昏暗的房间里爆发。

“天呐，Jesse……”Andrew倒抽一口冷气。与此同时，Jesse立刻感受到一个身躯压了过来，他闻到了他。Andrew的味道难以置信的好闻，像是早晨九点的温暖阳光洒在森林里，蒸发出青草和泥土的清新。他真的应该像Andrew道歉，他确信他引发了Andrew的被动发情。

“咬我，快一点。”Jesse用尽所有的力气说。

他看不到，只能感觉到Andrew温暖又有力的身躯覆盖着他，鼻尖在他的腺体上面磨蹭。一秒像有一个世纪那么长，Jesse在心里抱怨Andrew为什么还不咬下去，这无疑是对他的一种折磨。

然后Andrew的犬齿贯穿了它，力度足以让Jesse出血。alpha信息素的注入让Jesse浑身登时腾起一股燥热，几乎引发他的胃痉挛。他难以忍耐地在床单上磨蹭，四肢挣扎着想逃开又本能地顺服，被alpha死死地衔住后颈挣脱不能。

“……好了，”Andrew用舌尖舔了舔Jesse的腺体，应该是从上面卷走了几滴血珠，“然后、然后是抑制剂……这玩意儿应该怎么用？”

Andrew当然没有用过Omega的抑制剂，Jesse用了一点力气转身，于是他看到了Andrew，他半跪在床上，显得有些手足无措得拿着他的抑制剂，嘴唇潮红，眼带血丝，还散发着让人难以忍受又难以拒绝的香气。

Jesse很难从Andrew蜜糖棕色的甜蜜眼睛里判断出自己现在是什么样子，但是看到他眼睛的那一瞬间，Jesse对这个临时标记的作用产生了很大的怀疑。他的理智或许在回巢，但他的情感与此抵消，情潮让他神志不清，也放大了他对于某些东西的渴求。他只想要Andrew、Andrew、Andrew，Andrew带着森林与阳光气息的信息素，还有Andrew在他里面……

于是他用了一点刚恢复的力气把Andrew向下拖进了一个吻，两张微微张开的嘴迅速捕捉对方，本能地用舌尖纠缠。Andrew只怔了一下就用手捧着他的脸，而他的手指在Andrew的头发里，这感觉真是该死的好，Jesse难以想象自己曾经是如何用抑制剂度过遇见Andrew之前的日日夜夜的。

他们像是吻尽了这辈子，直到两个人都开始缺氧，Andrew才放开了他一点，但是仍然嘴唇贴着嘴唇，没有分开超过一寸。Jesse确信自己想要的更多。

“……丢掉吧，”Jesse气喘吁吁，声音断断续续又粘腻，他吞了口口水，看了一眼Andrew手中的抑制剂，“床头有避孕套。”

然而Andrew却没有按照他所想的那样去做，即使他已经显而易见地勃起了：“Jesse，看着我，”他棕色的小鹿一样的眼睛近在咫尺，充满想要他的欲望，却说，“我不想趁人之危，至少不想你在控制不了自己的时候……”

“Andrew，”Jesse尽量用平稳的语调来表达他现在的理智与清醒，但上帝其实他一点都不因为这是Andrew——“我控制的了我自己，你也不是趁人之危。”

Jesse停顿了一下：“事实上，我很庆幸碰到的人是你，我不会随便找一个人来帮我解决临时标记的问题……Andrew，是你才……”

Andrew的信息素涌动起来，Jesse从中品尝出了一点不安、难以置信、以及跳动的惊喜：“Jesse，你是说……”

“是的，”Jesse不再压抑，完全放开了他的信息素，他现在能闻到自己的味道，像海盐，微苦又带着奶味的甜，正在和Andrew的味道融合成一股纠缠的、奇异的甜蜜气息，“给我，我想要你——”

他没能说完，因为Andrew似乎已经没有耐心听完他的表白，就又把他拖进下一个吻中。Andrew的吻来势汹汹又温柔，同时像个小兽一样啮咬他的舌尖，alpha本能中的侵略性已经张开，Andrew的手指逐渐向下，伸进Jesse湿透的T恤背后，一只手贪婪的抚摸能触碰到的每一寸肌肤，另一只手急促地向下扯他的腰带。

Jesse任他抚摸，浑身像是过电流一般战栗。他的身体像是要从这些累赘的衣服里面跳出来，同时Andrew指尖引起了他断断续续地、被堵进舌尖的呻吟。他从来没有如此确信过自己想要一个人，只有Andrew。

“想要你……”Andrew在亲吻的间隙喃喃说，“你不会知道我想像这样对你多久了……”

他的吻逐渐离开Jesse已经被吻得不能再吻的嘴唇，沿着下巴和锁骨往下乱亲乱摸。Jesse心脏狂跳着脱掉Andrew的外套，用颤抖的手指试图解开他的衬衫上面的两粒纽扣，而他自己浑身凌乱不堪。T恤被脱掉丢在一边，他不确信自己苍白的瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛会不会让Andrew倒胃口，在裸露出来的一瞬间本能地想把自己遮掩起来，但是Andrew似乎对他的每一存皮肤都莫名奇妙地感兴趣，不厌其烦地亲吻、舔弄、抚摸。

Andrew的舌尖勾到Jesse一侧的乳头时，Jesse确信自己已经要把床单都弄湿透了，胯部不由自主地往上顶，身体本能地暗示Andrew不要过多得折磨他。Andrew丝毫不理会地用牙尖咬了咬他，含住吮吸，引起Jesse一阵颤抖和压抑不住的呻吟。他半是本能地在把自己身体的所有部位往Andrew那里送，给他的手和口把玩，Jesse希望今天之后在Andrew那里的形象不要太像一个过于放荡的婊子。

终于，在Andrew湿热的呼吸贴近他的腹股沟的时候，Jesse的牛仔裤和内裤一起被一把脱了下来。这让他舒服了不少，胀痛的阴茎弹了出来，和后穴一起流着水，恐怕Andrew不碰他就能提前射在自己的内裤里。他的前液和身体分泌的润滑把自己全弄湿了，大腿和臀瓣上都又湿又滑，根本不需要再做任何准备就能一插到底。

空气有些凉，而身体是如此燥热。从未在别人面前袒露过自己的Jesse本能地夹紧腿，但Andrew只是吻了吻他的膝盖，他就低喘着重新为他打开。Andrew的嘴唇沿着他的大腿内侧向下落，时不时轻咬一下，呼吸越来越粗重，“You are Georges，Jesse.”

然后他舔舐了一下身下Omega流着水的阴茎头，整根含了进去。

“An……Andrew！”Jesse惊叫出了声，一只手捂着嘴，尽量不要发出让整个楼都能听到的声音，一只手局促不安地抓住Andrew棕色的头发，他希望自己随着Andrew的动作无意识收紧的手指不要把他抓痛。

从来没有人为他做过这个，当然，而Andrew简直是口活的天才。他沿着冠状沟的舔弄、舌尖对马眼的挑逗和那些深喉都让Jesse的阴茎抽搐，前液流的像一个女孩一样多。他甚至用牙尖故意地轻轻磨蹭他的柱体，快感和危险同时刺激着Jesse，让他不由自主地长大了腿，渴求Andrew给他更多。

“Andrew……求你了……”Jesse艰难地说，他的脚后跟陷进Andrew的后背，被快感折磨地不由自主地痉挛。

“什么？”Andrew抬起头，红润的嘴唇上还有不明的液体，他就是在明知故问。

“我想、射……”

Andrew并没有折磨他太久的意思，他胯下的东西已经被这个Omega的气味和叫声弄得生疼。他看着Jesse脆弱的不堪一击的表情：“来吧，Jesse，射给我，我想要你射给我——”

Andrew随即给了Jesse一个深喉，而这是Jesse所能承受的最大限度。Jesse射了，他射得又猛又多，超过了一个Omega所能有的量，弄得他们胸口和床单上到处都是，还有一些在Andrew的嘴里。

Jesse头晕目眩，高潮让他浑身酥麻，而绞紧后穴提醒他还没有完全被满足。“Jesse，过来。”他听到Andrew说，然后他被拖着手臂向上拉了起来，毫无力气的瘫软到另外一个温暖的怀抱里。

近在咫尺的是Andrew的脸，蜜棕色的瞳仁里倒映出他的影子。Jesse将舌尖送到Andrew嘴里纠缠了一会儿，又不由自主地向下滑，俯趴下来，脸贴在Andrew胯部的布料上，不由自主地用五官去饥渴地磨蹭那东西，灼灼地呼吸着充盈鼻腔的alpha的气味。

他太想要Andrew了，皮肤从里到外都像被火灼烧。当Jesse的手指焦急地解开他的拉链拉下短裤，alpha的粗大阴茎几乎弹在他脸上。

“……Andrew”Jesse呻吟着，含混不清地舔弄了几下，事实上，他更想要这根东西能够直接进到他的身体里。而此时他感到一跟手指触碰到了他早已湿的一塌糊涂的穴口，Jesse立刻倒抽一口冷气，身体颤抖着、本能地将它绞紧。

Andrew的一根手指探了进去，很快增加到两根。Jesse又紧又湿，即使发情期让他的小穴变得柔软，处子的身体还是给他的开拓带来了不小的阻力。

“Jesse，放松一点。”Andrew喘着粗气，吻了吻omega潮红的侧脸。Jesse稍微抬高了一点臀部，好让Andrew的扩张顺利一些。手指在里面推进、蜷曲，混合着里面的液体发出咕啾、咕啾的让人难为情的声音。Andrew的指甲无意间触碰到的敏感点让他浑身一弹，失声叫了出来，之前软下来的阴茎又变得半硬。

手指增加到三根，Jesse觉得已经足够了。他在Andrew的手指上被操得里里外外全部湿透，软的像一滩水，而此时Andrew甚至还没有真正地进到他里面。

“可以了，Andrew，求你了，”Jesse催促地加紧了大腿，渴求地用手上下撸动着alpah已经蓄势待发的东西，幻想着如果是Andrew的阴茎在他体内的样子。而Andrew对待他的方式太过小心翼翼，好像他是什么薄如蝉翼的玻璃器皿，“我不会被弄坏的，Andrew……我想让你就这样操我，狠一点也没有关系，我就想这样。”

“Jesse……你……你真该看看你现在的样子……”Andrew深吸一口气，把Jesse推倒在凌乱的床单上。他把Jesse的臀部拉到自己的大腿上，手指尖轻轻探着Jesse的穴口，确认他已经完全准备好了。

Jesse等待着，然后跟他想象之中不同的是，Andrew猛地操了进去，整根，全部，一下到底。

“啊……！”

Jesse叫了出来，眼前一片白光，虽然经过了十足的扩张，但是Andrew的，对他来说，还是太大了。疼痛和狂喜同时裹挟着Jesse的神经，等他重新恢复对于自己四肢的知觉，Andrew已经在他体内操了十几下。

“Andrew……Andrew……哈啊……”Jesse张着嘴，泪水不由自主地流了下来，手臂无力地攀附着Andrew的后背，下身被动地承受冲击。

Andrew的喘气在Jesse听来简直是无语伦比的性感，但是他微微放缓了一些：“我有弄疼你了吗，Jess？”

“不，不是……不要……停下来……唔……”Jesse有些慌乱地夹紧了腿，然后被alpha的又一波顶弄操得说不出话来。后穴被撑开的疼痛在性器的摩擦之下都化为电流一样的快感，酥麻的快感传遍全身，让他无意识地抬高腰去迎合。

“放松点，你太令人惊叹了……”Andrew俯身想吻Jesse，而这个动作让他无意间进入地更深，Jesse的后背在床单上弓了起来，于是Andrew先尝到了Jesse的乳尖，然后才是他的嘴唇。Jesse一边被带着律动一边黏糊糊地跟他接吻，他觉得自己需要新鲜空气，这个房间里全是他和Andrew的信息素纠缠在一起的味道，无疑是alpha和Omega结合的催情素，令Jesse头晕脑胀。

现在Andrew在他里面，他能感觉到Andrew滚烫的老二在他的身体里跳动，撑开他的小穴，用alpha的气味包围着他。而他的身体也在不由自主地迎合，迷迷糊糊地想着会不会有omega因为分泌过多爱液而脱水，总之他们两个都汗津津黏嗒嗒的，小腹处全是泥泞不堪的液体。这该死的发情期。

“你吸得我快要射了，Jess，但是我还想在你里面多待一会儿。”Andrew把手按在Jesse的屁股上，稍微拔出来一点，而Jesse立刻哭叫着不要。但Andrew用阴茎在他那一点上的磨蹭安抚了他，让Jesse抖得像筛子。

Andrew又帮Jesse趴在床单上，抬高他瘫软的腰，让他用流着水的、张开的后穴再次迎接他自己。Jesse这下真的被Andrew操进了床垫里，手臂抵着皱巴巴湿漉漉的床单，脸也埋进去呻吟，他现在可以呻吟地大声一点，反正他早就已经顾不上了。

“啊………哈……哈………”床跟着肉体不停地发出响声。

“Jesse……告诉我你现在的感觉。”

Andrew无意用alpha的气息压制一个omega，但是他在床上的命令还是让Jesse不由自主地服从，尽管他羞耻得满脸通红：“……很舒服……难以想象的……你把我撑的太满了……天啊我从来没有像这样……Andrew……”

他语无伦次地说，手指揪紧了床单。这个姿势进的很深，让他小穴的深处也得到了满足，但是他还是想要看到Andrew的脸。

然后Andrew就把Jesse的脸掰过来接吻，力道不大，但Jesse还是会怀疑他会在他下巴上留下指痕。他们下身和嘴唇相连，并且不断地挺动，而Andrew的进入又深又狠，每一下只抽出一点，然后又狠狠操进去，不断地刮过Jesse的敏感点。Jesse觉得自己又要射了，这一次Andrew甚至没有碰他。

“Andrew……”Jesse趴着，艰难地反手去够他和Andrew连接的地方，断断续续地说：“我快要……我想要你给我……”

Andrew的声音听起来也在极力忍耐，他的汗水滴在了Jesse的后背上：“你想要我射在外面，还是要我射进来？”

“射进来，全部射进来给我，我要你……”Jesse被操得神志不清，好像脑子里除了射精以外没办法思考任何东西。而Andrew感觉到了，他阴茎的前端触碰到了一块软肉，那块软肉随着他的动作不断凹陷，塌出一个肉穴的小口。

是Omega的生殖腔，Jesse已经完全被他操开了，发情期的Omega对他暴露出了最脆弱的东西。而一个Omega的本能驱使Jesse想要成结，想要精液，想要怀孕。“Jess……”Andrew倒吸一口冷气，“你确定……不……我现在不能……”

“你戴了避孕套，我不会怀孕，”Jesse说，“而我想要你的永久标记，Andrew。”

Jesse汗津津地向后靠进Andrew怀里，而Andrew看到了那双眼睛，因情欲而瞳孔放大到边缘，只有一点蓝影。他双眼半张，因情欲而迷蒙，但是当他说他要他的时候几乎可以说是清明而坚定的。

Andrew为Jesse的这双眼睛着迷。他当然愿意接受，而他想等这一刻等了这么久，现在这个Omega就在他怀里，索要他的永久标记，他会成为他的omega，甚至让他陪他度过以后的每个发情期。

但Jesse似乎误读了Andrew的沉默，他明显紧张起来，这激得他本就不稳的声音又开始颤抖了：“呃，我不应该没有问你就——抱歉，忘了我刚才的——”

而Andrew没有回答，他干脆利落地捅进了Jesse的生殖腔里，张开结，咬Jesse的腺体比临时标记时咬得更凶更狠。Jesse在他怀里尖叫出声，进而失声哽咽，挣扎着想往前爬，但Andrew把他死死固定在怀里。

结把Jesse的肚子撑开，精液只隔着避孕套冲刷着生殖腔的内壁，但是他还是能感受到那种热度和力量。

Jesse自己也射了，自己甚至都没有意识已经射了，只觉得后穴在不断地抽搐。他被Andrew抱着倒在床上，结张开后要等待起码二十分钟才能消，在那之前他们会像一对连体婴般嵌在一起。

“Jess……”Andrew摸了摸Jesse湿透的鬓发，“你……你还好吗？”

Jesse紧闭着双眼，他现在舒服了很多，身体上和精神上都。Omega的情热被消解，欲求被抚慰，而且还被、被做了永久标记。明天整个剧组都会闻到他们两个相融合的气味，那种Omega和alpha结合后腻死人的甜味，带着一点Andrew和Jesse特有的温暖与苦，他们不会不知道发生了什么。

但是Jesse觉得他现在不会，而且以后也不会后悔。他伸手摸了摸自己薄薄的肚皮上凸起的部分，一个结在那里，他和Andrew的连接处。这让他有点迟来的脸红，但是这个结未来可能会形成成千上万次，谁知道呢。

他不知道如果不是突如其来的情潮，他是否有勇气第一个说出这句话，但是Jesse想对Andrew说他爱他，并且庆幸自己能把这句话说出口。这没有引起他的恐慌发作，反而让他觉得放松、平静。

“Love you，too.”Andrew贴在他耳根轻声说，手臂环紧了他的腰。

这让Jesse的嘴角扬起一个小小的微笑。还有比这更好的事情吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论交流雷梗，给我提供你们的kink！


End file.
